Beachview Bay
Beachview Bay is a fairly tropical town located on a peninsula. Home to many friendly people this town has something for everyone in the family. Seeing as it's more of a tropical area if your looking for snow you might want to head towards the mountains in the middle of the peninsula. This town was created by AmberJackson136 Places of Intrest: 'The Coastal Patrol's Lookout-' who wouldn't want to visit the Coastal Patrol's headquarters. The pups really seem to love it there. When they aren't out rescuing someone they love to play at the lookout. The lookout appears to be a lot like a lighthouse only with a two story building attached in the back. Jillian and Louis live in the building seeing as it's kind of a small house. A bridge walk way attaches the buildings making it possible for the pup houses to pass underneath. 'The Beachview Museum of Play-' the museum is a perfect place to take children on field trips. There is a lot of interactive thing for them to do. The museum is s run by a single father, Mr.Kortez and his two kids. His daughter Mackenzie is fourteen and his son Robert is five. Everyone in town loves the museum. 'Give and Cake bakery-' Alyssa's bakery has the sweetest treats in town or a Piston says "the whole world." Alyssa's always takes the cake. You can find anything from cakes to donuts. Alyssa is as sweet as her treats and is always very friendly to her customers. 'Odum Family Farm-' the Odum farm is pushed back behind town in the hills. There are sheep, pigs, cows, and chicken. The farm belongs to farmer Bill, farmer Kate, and their little boy Parker. The Odum will grow anything they can, from corn to zucchini. 'Happy Paws Pet Clinic-' HPPC is a bubbly blue building with many colorful hamster tubes running through the inside walls. The pet clinic belongs to a kind young girl named Madison. Often one of the pups are there getting there weekly baths. 'Blue-Oceans Conservatory-' BOC is home to rescued sea life, it is located between New Spring beach and North Shore Beach. It's a hospital for fish, sometimes if the fish aren't able to return to the sea they keep them for exibits. BOC is lead by Dr.Pilchard head of the board of directors. It is Sea-Sea's second favorite place to visit. 'New Spring Beach-' New Spring is the more busy beach located on the south side of Beachview. The beach is located near Rocky Bottom Cove. The beach is littered with small shallow tidal pools, kids come to find sea shells and dried up pieces of coral. Sea-Sea first met Avalanche there. New Spring Shore has three docks on the far north side. 'Rocky Bottom Cove-' RBC is the home of Beachview Bay's wild sea lions. The cove is a full crescent shape surrounded by rock with an opening into the ocean. The only way to get there by land is to go through a naturally made tunnel that's just at the end New Spring beach. A few slippery rocks jut out of the water that the seals will lay and play on. 'North Shore beach-' North Shore Beach is a far less popular beach, usually only the Coastal patrol and Dr.Pilchard go there. The beach is located below the cliffs near the Coastal Patrol's Lookout. The beach has four midsized tidal pools that form an abstract paw print. Every year sea turtles come to the quiet beach to lay there eggs. 'Sunnydays park-' Sunnydays park is a fairly large park right in the center of the town. It has a fun playground that includes a dirt toy race car track, small zip line, and treehouse. The younger kids host the Secret Kid Rescue Klub (how Robert spells it) in the tree house. Many town events such as the Super Summer Kickoff party are hosted in the park. Towns People: 'The Coastal Patrol-' Beachview Bay's rescue team, it consists of Jillian and Louis along with the seven pup members. Eiffel, Avalanche, Sea-Sea, Piston, Gunner, Chief, and Forrester. They love Beachview Bay it has something for everyone, even Avalanche who prefers to be in colder climates. The pups are often playing together at some of their favorite places, their favorite being Sunnydays Park. Jillian and Louis on the other hand are usually at the Lookout. 'Mayor Freeman-' Mayor Freeman is a confident individual who likes to motivate others. He has two kids a son named Andrew and a young daughter named Mary. He tries to teach them the importance of good sportsmanship and strong friendships. While he is confident he does call upon the Coastal Patrol from time to time when the town needs their help. 'Dr.Pilchard-' A kind, single woman, who lives on her own with her pet cat Tunip. She is alway concerned for the well being of her animals. She likes to live on the wild side when away from work. She likes to live every moment to the fullest. Eiffel and Chief totally ship her with Mr.Kortez much to her disapproval. 'Farmer Dan-' Dan is a kind man who is sees the glass half full. He always makes time for his four year old son Parker. He does get serious when his farm is threatened. Dan often hangs out with his rooster named Crawley. 'Mr.Kortez-' A kind man who firmly believes that everything can be explained through science. He has a weird sense of humor that no one really understands. He likes to encourage his son's wild imagination and his daughter's big ambitions. (Age: 16)'Gemson-' Gem is Andrew's best friend he is always hanging out with Drew and sometimes his little sister Mary. Gem is curious, a little bit slow and as clumsy as a penguin. He isn't always around sometimes he's visiting his dad in Snowdin. (Age: 15)'Andrew Freeman-' Andrew is Mary's older brother. He is fifteen years old and more commonly known as Drew. He participates in marathons and is captin of the distance team. Even though he's the mayors son he's known for his sportsmanship. (Age: 14)'Valentina-' Valentina is a talkitive teen who can't seem to keep her mouth shut. Once you get her started she just can't stop, Avalanche nicknamed her motormouth. She often works both Avalanche and Jillian's last nerves. (Age: 13 1/2)'Mackenzie Kortez-' Mackenzie is just as smart as her father but she doesn't like to brag. She is shy and always seems to second guess her self. Despite her shyness she still makes cool knickknacks that sometimes help out the town. (Age: 10)'Alyssa Carter-' Alyssa is a confident determined young cook. She prides her self on her work ethic. She gets to be testy when her orders back up. Alyssa is crushing hard on Ryder, Jillian's cousin. Around Ryder she's anything but confident (Age: 7)'Mary Freeman-' Mary is the youngest child in her family. She is sweet and likes to help people with their problems. Mary enjoys running with her brother but she is more of a speed runner. Mary has an awesome relationship with her brother. (Age: 8)'Madison-' Madison is an affectionate, ambitious, and charming young girl. She owns the Happy Paws Pet Clinic, she frequently gives the Coastal patrol pups baths. Sometimes the young girl sings and dances with her hamster, Geo. (Age: 5)'Robert Kortez-' Robert is a bit of a trouble maker. His energetic spirit and wild imagination, which often leads him into trouble. Robert often makes a big deal out of nothing like when his the bakery is out of Zappel cakes. (Age: 4 1/2)'Parker Odum-' Parker is an creative child who likes to play in the mud. He has a little pet pig he calls Eustace. Parker doesn't get into trouble nearly as much as his friend Robert does, he's to busy helping his parents on the farm. Category:Location Category:People Category:Places Category:Fanon town Category:Town __FORCETOC__